


Dream Lover

by CurlyAkemy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, midnight drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: Follow me, if you will, into a world of complete randomness… Okay so I was watching something that reminded me of that scene in Hot Shots when Charlie Sheen is riding a motorcycle and spots Ramada on horseback… anyway this is in no way a spoof of the movie, but it starts at this part.Hope you like it! Let me know.





	Dream Lover

**DREAM LOVER**

Emma was riding her bike toward the outskirts of town. Twenty minutes out of the city, and up the mountain side, she had reached a swirling twisted road. She loved this highway. Anytime she needed a time out, she rode her bike at speeds that were in no way legal or safe for that trek of road, but sent her adrenaline through the roof.

Her speed never matter to her, because her goal each time was to reach a certain stretch of fence before sundown. That was when she would see her and her steed riding along the opposite side of the fence with her.

About a month ago Emma had taken a left where she usually went right. This road took her to a hidden community of farms in the valley of the mountains. It was beautiful and peaceful, and on her treks there, she had only ever spotted three other humans. Each one smiled and nodded in her direction as she rode at a slower pace to take in the new surroundings.

When she noticed the sun had lowered to certain point, she knew it was time to head back or she’d being riding down the mountain after dark. She had pulled over to throw on her red leather jacket for the ride back, when she heard a neigh from a horse somewhere nearby.

Fast pace hoof steps approached and she caught sight of a dark chestnut stallion. A women in riding pants and a blue tank top sat astride, riding at a leisurely pace. Emma’s mouth went dry and she sat back down on her bike.

The olive-skinned beauty had short wavy hair the same color as her horse’s mane. Emma absentmindedly zipped up her jacket, watching her intently as she rode straight toward her, sparing her a glance with a small smile as she continued pass.

When she was a couple of yards away, Emma’s heart jumped as the rider looked back to her again. The smile a little wider, and almost in challenge. Emma grinned crookedly in understanding, quickly putting her helmet back on and kicking her motorcycle to life again. She caught up to the steed and the mysterious woman in no time, riding alongside them.

Emma received another coy smile as the woman’s horse picked up speed. They matched their paced in kind until they reached the end of the property’s fence. Bringing her bike to a skidding stop, she thought the rider would pause too. Instead the beautiful rider only slowed to pass her with appraising beautiful brown eyes, before continuing on her way.

Today would be the tenth time she would be racing her Italian custom-made motorcycle against her thoroughbred, and Emma still didn’t know her name. Each time she would race the woman and her horse, she would pull over in hopes to talk to her. Only to be met again with a flirtatious glance before she rode away.

Emma didn’t much care. Seeing her riding with as much acceleration as she felt on her bike, she began to live for the days she could ride up the mountain to see her.

Something was different today, though. Emma waited at her usual spot, her eyes glued to the hillside where she would usually appear by this time. She waited until her watch and the sun told her it was time to go. As disappointed as she was, she wouldn’t risk a ride in the dark on this mountain. They didn’t call it Angeles Peak for nothing.

Starting back down the road to the main highway, she kept reminding herself to focus on the road ahead of her, and not on the classic beauty she missed today. Her eyes kept straying to the other side of the fence. For the first time in her life she wished her bike wasn’t as noisy as it was, so she could listen for neighing or sounds of a gallop.

She was looking again over the pasture when she missed a tire tread on the road, running over it at just the right angle that it wrapped around her front wheel and sent her flying over her handlebars. Everything faded to black as her body rolled on the pavement.

***

When she began to regain her bearings, she heard voices around her. Opening her eyes, she could only see out the front of her helmet’s visor, which was still closed.

“How long before Gran gets here?” She heard a muffled voice in a low timbre.

“Should only be a minute.” Another voice said.

Emma assessed her body. She wiggled her gloved fingertips, followed by her toes.

_Oh, thank God._

“Hey, she’s moving!” came the excited voice of the second person.

“Stay still, dear. You could be injured.” The raspy voice was closer to her and she saw a face appear over her visor.

Emma reached a hand to the side of her helmet to raise the shield, taking in the fresh air slowly. The face reappeared over her, it was her ridding companion.

“I think I’m okay.” Emma tried to move but insistent hands held her down.

“Oh no you don’t. We may not be able to get an ambulance here fast enough if you do something stupid like hurt yourself again. My neighbor is a retired nurse. I just called her and she’s on her way here, so lay still.” Emma submitted easily to the demanding tone in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

“Okay. I’m just going to stay here then.” She relaxed and brought her hands to sit on her belly. “How’s my bike?”

“How’s the bike?!” The woman said incredulously. “That thing almost kills you and you want to know how it’s doing?”

Emma laughed lightly, “Wouldn’t you if your horse threw you?”

“How’s she know about Mac?” Emma heard the second voice clearer this time, it was a male.

“I ride my bike up here all the time. I see her riding periodically.” Big brown eyes looked back at her with a suddenly shy smile.

“Yes, well. My Mac would never throw me, so I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Miss?”

“Swan. Emma Swan.” She tried to give her a flirtatious smile, but it proved impossible in her helmet. “What about you two? Hey homeboy. I can hear ya, but I can’t see ya.”

A scruffy stubble of a man came into view over her. “Hiya, sister. Name’s Leroy, Regina’s farmhand. You took a nasty spill off your bike. I was headed back to the farm when I saw your bike in the road, then found you.”

“Well thanks, Leroy. I’m glad you found me.” Emma raised a hand to shake his, but her mind was swimming for a different reason.

_Regina. The queen of my dreams, was named Regina._

“Thank goodness indeed. If he hadn’t been by, who knows what would have happened to you.” Regina tucked her short hair behind her ear.

Emma reached out a hand to capture Regina’s as it went to her hair again. “Thank you, Regina. For calling for help.”

They shared a moment of silently staring into each other’s eyes. Not caring that they weren’t alone it seemed. Regina’s smile turned into the flirtatious nature reserved for the end of their rides.

“Here she comes.” Leroy said, as a car approach.

From the sound of the cluckety engine and the smell of the exhaust, Emma could tell it was an old car.

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist, what’s the emergency?” The voice of a woman came, whose age probably matched her car.

“This young woman fell off her motorcycle.” Regina said and a grey haired woman poke her head into view to look down at Emma.

She looked off into the distance, then back down. “Ducati? Really? Call me old school, but I ride a Harley myself.”

“Sweet. I have one of those too. 1985 FXEF.” Emma smiled.

“Now you’re talking.” She crouched down next to Emma and patted her on the shoulder. “Aright let’s take a look at ya. Are you in any pain?”

“My ass hurts from laying on the rock under me this whole time. But I wasn’t allowed to move.” Emma joked looking over at Regina who rolled her eyes.

“Believe me, kid. You do not want to fight with her if you know what’s good for you.” She disappeared from view again, and Emma felt her legs being squeezed.

“I know we just met, and we bonded over bikes, but don’t you think it’s a little early to be feeling me up? I don’t even know your name.” Emma heard Leroy laugh hard.

“Smart ass.” The older woman said as she continued to asses Emma. “And you can call me Gran. Everyone else does.”

“Alright, Gran.” Emma felt her legs being bent at the knee. “I can feel all that. I’m telling you guys, I’m good. I’ve been in worse wrecks.”

“Hush.” Regina snapped, and chuckled as Emma motioned to her lips as if zipping them.

Gran took Emma’s hands, “Alright, kid. Let’s set you up and take that giant helmet off.”

Emma took the offered help, reaching up to take her helmet off, and shaking her blonde hair out of its ponytail. She straightened up and winced suddenly, making the other three jump to her before she waved them off. Emma reached under her ass and pulled out a large rock, throwing it to the side.

She grinned at Regina, “May I stand now, your majesty?”

Gran laughed hearty, “Come on, you. You’re going to get yourself in trouble.”

With Gran and Leroy’s assist she stood and wiped off the dirt and gravel on her now torn jeans and her jacket. Looking around, she realized the sun was now over the hill and dusk was approaching.

“Don’t suppose there’s a place to crash for the night is there? I don’t do night rides on this peak.” Emma looked to the three.

Gran sighed, “Sorry kid but I have my Granddaughter, her wife and their kids at my place. Every bed, cot and couch is taken.”

“And I bunk down in the converted barn loft.” Leroy added as he and Gran turned to Regina.

She seemed to hesitate on briefly, “I suppose you could stay in my guest room for the night, Miss Swan.”

“Emma.” She corrected, “And thanks, Regina.”

***

With her bike parked next to Regina’s black Mercedes, the pair made their way into the house. While the outside still held on to the look of an old farm house, the inside was more modern. Regina led them into her kitchen, which was fitted with all the top appliances and cooking extras.

“Wow. Swanky digs.” Emma said, looking around.

“Excuse me?” Regina’s brow furrowed.

“Nice place,” Emma grinned.

“Oh. Thank you.” Regina walked to her refrigerator and pulled out a couple of bottles of water, offering one to Emma. “Are you hungry? I was going to have some left over roast and vegetables. There’s more than enough for both of us.”

“Sounds amazing.” Emma nodded. “Can I help with anything?”

“Yes, you can go into the guest room and freshen up.” Regina stopped pulling out containers and walked up to her. Reaching for Emma’s hair, she pulled a leaf out, sharing a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Emma shuffled her feet.

“Follow me.” Regina gently took Emma’s hand and led her down the hall to a room at the far end. “If you’d like, you can jump in the shower. Your room has an en suite that’s full stocked, and I’ll find you something to wear for the night.”

They stopped in the doorway and Emma smiled crookedly, looking down at their still linked hands. She looked up to see Regina bite her lip.

“Thanks.” Emma said sweetly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Regina’s cheek. She left the blushing woman in the doorway and walked into the room, headed for its bathroom.

When she finished her warm shower, and cleaned her hair to a satisfactory condition, she walked out into the room where clothes awaited her on the bed. She had to laugh at the sight of lavender colored silk pajamas. She put the bottoms on, then reached into her back pack. Remembering that she had a spare white tank top in there, and throwing that on without her bra.

She found a brush and ran it through her hair, before making her way bare-footed toward the kitchen. The moment she opened the door to the room, she was hit with smells that made her stomach growl loudly.

“Good lord, Emma. Was that your stomach? Come eat, I put your clothes to wash. I hope that’s okay-” Regina called out as Emma appeared in the kitchen. She looked up and nearly dropped the plates in her hands. Quickly avoiding eye contact with Emma's chest, she motioned toward the breakfast nook. “Sit.”

They made their way to the table, and Regina placed the plates down before heading back to the refrigerator. “Would you like some wine, dear?”

“I’ll take a beer if you have it. Wine if you don’t.”

“I believe I have one of Leroy’s in here.” She located one and came back to the table with it in one hand, and her wine and glass in the other.

“Perfect, thanks.” Emma popped the top and took a deep drink. “This looks amazing. Thank you so much, for everything. The room, the bath and the food. Calling for help. I really appreciate it all.”

“No thanks necessary. I’m glad you are okay.” Regina began eating her dinner after pouring herself a glass. She wouldn’t meet Emma’s eyes though.

“Me too.” Emma was amused by her reluctance to look up further than her plate or the table top. “I missed you out there today.”

Regina’s eyes finally met hers. “You missed me?”

“Well, yeah. I like racing you and Mac.” It was Emma’s turn to look away as she tried to play it cool. “I look forward to it when I ride up here.”

“You do?” Regina asked in a shy, almost wonder-like tone of surprise.

Emma caught Regina’s stare with a dimpled grin, “Every time.”

“I have to say, it’s not usual that we find strangers riding through here. You’ve been the talk of the valley for the past month.” Regina said as she took a drink.

“Really?” Emma laughed, “And what is the talk?”

Regina smiled regally, “That a hot rod has been tearing up the main road at least three to four times a week. Always before dark.”

“What do they say about the woman who rides alongside this, Hot rod?” Emma shot her an amused smile, watching as Regina tucked her hair back.

“They say very little as no one’s managed to spot our… competitions.” She said the word carefully.

“Competitions?” Emma’s brows shot up. “Oh, honey. There is no competition. I’d leave you in the dirt if I didn’t enjoy the view so much.”

Regina turned open-mouthed and red faced, toward her. Much to her chagrin, she blushed when Emma then winked at her.

Emma released an amused sigh, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was being honest, but it came out kind of douche-baggy. I’m sorry.”

“Crude.” Regina said simply and returned to eating with a badly hidden laugh. “You seemed to have an advantage over me, though. I do believe I’ve only ever seen you once or twice without your jacket on. And as many without your helmet.”

“Really?” Emma asked, knowing that they had seen each other at a glance when Regina would trot by.

“That first day, when I came over the ridge, I saw you pulling your jacket out of your satchel. I’m happy you don’t make it a habit to ride without stronger protective wear on.” Regina refilled her wine.

“I don’t. It was hot as hell that day though. And I took the ride slower than usual so that I could wear my tank.”

Emma motioned toward the tank top she wore, and caught Regina’s eyes drop to her chest, her neck twitching. Deciding to push her luck a bit, Emma stretched her arms over her head and side to side. Pushing her breasts out toward the flush woman in front of her.

“So I take it you enjoy the view too?” Emma asked moving to take a drink of her beer, leaning over the counter to give Regina a look at her cleavage.

Emma was a bit shock to see Regina’s previous shyness slowly melt away. Her body’s stature had relaxed but still held an air of decorum that showed she was in control of her faculties. When brown eyes met hers this time, Emma felt a shiver run up her spine. She didn’t have to look down to know her nipples were now at attention.

“I am definitely enjoying it right now.” Regina looked unabashed at Emma’s breast.

Before Emma could react, Regina stood to take their now empty plates and walked to the sink. Emma didn’t hesitate to follow a step behind her. When the plates were carefully placed, Emma put hands on Regina’s hips, feeling her instantly push back against her.

“Watching you ride alongside of me has been the biggest rush of my life. I love the way the sun hits your hair just so that it actually distracts me from your ass.” Emma said the last part as her hands circled back to squeeze  Regina’s bottom through tight jeans. “Am I being too forward?”

Regina turned in front of her and draped her arms over Emma’s shoulders, “On the contrary. I’ve been wanting to invite you up for a drink for some time now.”

“Really?” Emma smirked. “Why haven’t you? You always took off when we’d reach the fence.”

Regina pulled Emma into a small hug, letting one hand caress her back, while the other ran fingers over her nape. She leaned into whisper in Emma’s ear, “I don’t know. Shy I guess.”

Emma’s response was cut off as her earlobe was tugged between teeth. Instead her body curled against the woman hugging her.

“Fuck me.” She sighed as Regina continued nibbling down her throat. “Shy my ass.”

Regina’s hands dropped down to Emma’s ass and pulled their centers together. “And what a glorious ass it is.”

The material of the borrowed silk pajama bottoms left little barrier between them, especially without panties underneath. Emma moved Regina so she could look at her. When she saw a sly smile smirk at her, she moved in to kiss those temping lips. Regina pushing back, slipping her tongue into Emma’s mouth.

Emma pulled back briefly, “I’ve been wanting to do that forever.”

They kissed harder, Regina moving them to press Emma against the kitchen island, sliding her hands under Emma’s tank top to feel the hard lines of her abs. She groaned out loud from their kiss as those muscles flexed under her fingers.

“Why haven’t you?” Regina said when they paused for air.

Emma chuckled, “I believe we established that you fled every time I stopped my bike.”

“Oh. Right.” Regina pushed in past Emma’s lips again, balling the blonde’s tank top in her hand.

“You can take it off. If you want.” They paused inches apart, Emma wanting to look encouraging and letting Regina make the decision. “Whatever you want to do.” She kissed her again. “I’m good just making out and feeling you up.”

Regina pulled back with a laugh, “Feeling me up? Really? Are we teenagers now?”

“As much as I’m down for roleplaying at another time with you. I’m serious.” Emma smiled, moving her hand to cup Regina’s cheek.

Regina moved back in and began kissing Emma again, in earnest. When she pulled away, she took Emma’s hand and led them back down the hall. Instead of heading toward her guest room, they went through the doors across the hall. Emma looked around in awe when her eyes fell on the giant four poster bed.

“Wow.” Emma moved to sit on in. “This bed is amazing.”

She noticed that Regina was still a few feet away. Before she could say anything, she watch as Regina unzipped her jeans and slowly took them off. She dropped them on a chair nearby, and moved toward Emma, who stood to meet her. Emma’s arms slipped around Regina’s hips and she kissed her tenderly.

“Not too fast?” Emma checked again.

Regina answered by deftly removing Emma’s tank top. She in turn stooped to pick Regina up and lay her on the bed, moving over her hips. Regina sat up, and took off her own shirt, feeling lips quickly moving to her shoulders. She reached forward and bit down gently on Emma’s clavicle. Regina felt hands behind her head encouraging her to continue.

She continued her bites down Emma’s chest, causing the woman on top of her arch her back. This put her at the perfect level to take rosy nipples into her mouth. A cacophony of swear words escaped Emma’s mouth as she switched between the beautiful pair.

She pulled back with a wicked smile, “Language, Miss Swan.”

Emma laughed with arched eyebrows as she moved to unclasp Regina’s bra, kissing her deeply. She tossed the bra aside once removed, and pushed Regina down on the bed, moving in quickly to return the treatment to Regina’s ample breasts. She moved her body between Regina’s legs and got comfortable to enjoy all that the beautifully tanned chest had to offer.

Regina’s breathing became heavier, and Emma noticed the body under her was beginning to move against her. She sat up on her knees but kept her upper body close, sliding her hands down and under Regina’s panties to squeeze her ass again. She moved to kiss Regina in time with pushing their centers together.

Regina gasped, wrapping her arms around Emma’s shoulders as lips moved to her neck. Hips continued to thrust against her, and she knew her skimpy panties would not hide her excitement anymore.

Emma felt hands on her head move her so Regina could look at her. She silently questioned if everything was alright with a kind smile and lifted brow. Regina simply smiled back and pulled her in for a gentle kiss as she began moving her hips up against Emma. They moved against one another until they could now longer concentrate on their kisses.

Regina slid hands from Emma’s shoulders down to her breasts. Squeezing them as she felt Emma move one of her legs over her right thigh. She nearly screamed when the new angle pushed a strong thigh against her mound, mirroring the movement against Emma’s.

Emma’s torso shot up into an angle over Regina when she felt fingers move under her silk pajamas and directly to her wet core. Her hips moved of their own accord as Regina kept her fingers still in just the right spot.

“Fuck! Regina!”

Emma rode the hand harder, her eyes going wide to look down at Regina when she felt her nipple being pinched hard. She concentrated on moving a shaky hand down the front of Regina’s panties, easily slipping through her wetness. Neither bothering to remove the last article of clothing, they rode each other’s hands until Emma couldn’t hold herself up anymore, and Regina clenched at the hand against her. Both shivering through their releases.

Emma had barely regained her normal breathing speed when she was flipped onto her back. Without the slightest hesitation, drenched silk bottoms were stripped away. She moved up the bed to lean against pillows and gave Regina a playful grin. She motioned to Regina’s panties, and they were quickly discarded.

Regina moved to kneel between Emma’s legs near her knees. Reaching up so she could run her fingers down Emma’s impressive stomach muscles and down her thighs. Making the skin and the body shiver. Tucking her hair behind both ears, she moved to lay on her stomach and settle down between Emma’s strong thighs.

Emma’s hands flew to the headboard to grab hold of something when lips covered her. Regina’s tongue and mouth explored every bit of her, bringing fingers inside of her. Emma tried to open her eyes to look down, but all she saw was stars as her clit was worked over with a fast paced tongue, and fingers inside rubbed against her trigger spot. Emma came so hard she thought she would fracture the headboard if she pulled any harder.

When Regina finally stopped, Emma dropped one arm to drape over her eyes. Hearing amused laughing she felt her tormentor move to lay next to her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that kind of language from a bedfellow before.” Regina ran a finger lightly down Emma’s torso, making the blonde’s body coil again.

Emma laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt a tongue literally vibrate against my clit before.”

“Well I do speak six different languages that involve rolling R’s and harder sounds.” Regina laughed as Emma finally looked at her only to give her an admonishing glare.

“I’ll say.” Emma laughed. “I nearly tore off a chunk of your headboard when your tongue went full throttle.”

Regina laughed, “Well it is pretty sturdy.”

Emma removed the pillows from under her head, “It is. Why don’t you hold onto it and come over here.”

Regina caught on when Emma shuffled down the bed, moving to straddle her face. She found out exactly how sturdy her entire bed was into the early hours of the morning.

***

Mid-morning the next day, after some fun in Regina’s gigantic shower, and a hearty breakfast, the pair stood kissing on the front porch.

“So I’ll see you here in two days?” Emma asked, nibbling her bottom lip.

“Two days.” Regina nodded and kissed her again.

“Wanna meet at are usual starting line?” Emma flashed a devilish grin.

“That sounds perfect.”

They kissed one more time before Emma moved to sit on her bike and put on her helmet. She brought her bike to life, shooting Regina a wink before closing the visor, and taking off down the road.


End file.
